


The Cure

by sojaneme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojaneme/pseuds/sojaneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 years after a mysterious crater plummeted down to Earth causing an outbreak of mutations, The war between humans and mutants is fast approaching. Simon Cowell has a plan, he hand picked 4 men with special abilities to protect the human's only defense, the Cure. The only problem is, they don't know what the cure looks like exactly and end up kidnapping a curly headed boy who says he's the cure's bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to start stories, but once it gets going, it'll be great, I promise... I hope. Let me know if you like it and who you'd like to see as a side pairing.

Chapter 1

 

   Louis remembers the night everything changed; what many people recalled as a shooting star had blinked across the horizon, then, like in a boisterous storm, a great light had eclipsed the sky and a thunderous BOOM! had shaken the world. Yes world. Fault lines ruptured, currents ran backwards, monstrous storms erupted; wreaking havoc from Pole to Pole.  
   Louis had been outside when the mysterious star had crashed; his own eardrums could have burst with how loud the impact was.  
     Louis was outside when a bright ring of light had blazed through as far as he could see in all directions, Louis was scared when it had crept closer, but only giggled when it sent tingles through his body.  
     Louis was outside when a blistery snow had ensnared Doncaster, when, within seconds everything began to freeze. Louis remembers his mother, hysterical, as she forced him back inside. He remembers watching from the comfort of his window, as a blizzard took over Doncaster, and within only a minute of impact, watching as everything stopped suddenly.

     Louis remembers how the world would never be the same.


	2. This Boy is on Fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at writing narrative outside of a classroom, persuasive writing is my drug, so sorry in advance if it turns out completely bonkers. Let me know who you'd like to see as a side pairing.

 

 

  "...A cure has been discovered..."

                        *Click*

"...Who's to say mutants don't have the capacity to be dangerous..."

                       *Click*

"...Governmental cover up for aliens..."

                       *Click*

"...14 years ago tonight..."

                       *Click*

"...Mutants are humans too..."

                      *Click*

"...Should be rounded up and destroyed..."

                     *Click*

"Same ol' shit but a different day, eh' mate?" 

     An Irish cackle rang through the dingy room when Louis, who would never actively admit it, jumped, sending a gust of powerful, obviously uncontrolled wave of energy from his very being; successfully demolishing the t.v. and earning a groan from the Irish lad in the process.

 "The telly mate! How're we gonna live now? Darby County had a game today!"

    Louis turned towards the distressed leprechaun and shrugged, "They play. They lose. You should be thanking me, now you can finally man up and join the ranks that matter..."

 "I'm not supporting Manchester United," Niall interrupted while hastily making his way towards the kitchen.

  _His intended destination, no doubt._  Louis thought with a light chuckle. Niall was a fire pit, always needed to be fed.  _Or perhaps a bottomless pit that so happened to always be burning._

     Louis turned back to the T.V. Now that it was trashed, Louis couldn't help but notice it matched the rest of the apartment quite nicely. Chipping paint litters the wall, along with random patches of holes that may or may not have resulted from same catastrophe that had ruined the telly; Louis refused to be blamed for at least seven of those holes. There's no proof it was him. The very sofa Louis was sat on was stained so much from food,  _thanks Niall,_ and paint,  _Zayn,_ that the original color could not be identified. The lights flicker at random intervals; not because of any of the boys, they had learned, nor due to a ghost,  _Thank God,_ that had been a week Louis'd rather never relive... but rather due to faulty wiring. 

  The kitchen was a mural of scorch marks.  _Again. Thanks Niall._ Louis couldn't really be too upset over the flat's arrangement, much like Louis himself, Niall couldn't control his powers completely. Nor could Liam or Zayn; which is why Liam's room is full of broken... well, everything. Liam is just too strong for his own good.

  _A band of misfits we are. Detested by humans and an embarrassment to mutants everywhere._

Louis was thrust from his thoughts by a high pitched, definitely Irish squeal from the kitchen; the same squeal Louis had come to associate with Niall once again redecorating the kitchen. With fire.

 Muttering an array of colorful words, Louis ran the five steps, around a pathetic excuse of a wall, and into the kitchen where Niall stood,  fighting a losing battle against the stove top flames. Apparently Niall hadn't learned from previous incidents, meaning anytime Niall tried to cook, that when you can manipulate an element, but can't actively control it, it's better to stay away from said element. Niall was currently trying to smother the flames but only succeeded in feeding the fire.

  Louis would have to remember to give Niall a stern talking to...after he learned how to handle a mopey Niall... Louis would have to remember to remind Liam to give Niall a stern talking to.

   "LIAM! Get your bum in the kitchen!" Louis tried to bypass Niall to the sink, but Niall quickly went up in flames himself, intensifying the heat to a magnitude Louis couldn't safely avoid, not when his powers decided now would be an opportune moment to freeze up.  _As usual._

The first time Louis had seen Niall engulfed in flames he had been worried, some may even say scared; hadn't known Niall long enough to to know what kind of power the kid had possessed, but long enough to hate the idea of Niall getting hurt. Now, however, Niall lighting himself up accidentally happened on such a regular basis, that, if anything, had become almost frustratingly humorous. Louis would have come to hate Niall had it been anyone else, probably would have called him an attention seeker if Louis wasn't in the same situation with his powers.

    _An uncontrollable, pathetic mess._

 "What the hell, Louis!" Louis flattened himself against the doorway in time for Liam, clad in a very manly pair of red boxers, to come barreling through.

 Liam ran straight past Niall and through his ever-growing flames to the sink, running the water, grabbing the poor excuse of a hose, and dousing the kitchen; albeit slowly.

 "For Fuck's sake, Niall, stop moving!" Louis tried to make himself louder than the flames currently licking at Niall's skin. 

  Within a matter of minutes the fire is distinguished and Liam,  _sweet, selfless, heroic Liam_  saves the day... _Again._

_L_ ouis wasn't even being sarcastic... or resentful either; Liam was genuinely a nice guy, who happened to be able to heal rather quickly so those third degree burns currently taking up residence all over his front would be disappearing within the next 10 minutes... if that. It also didn't help that Liam resembled that of a puppy, a kicked puppy half of the time, but a puppy all the same.

"What did we tell you about cooking Niall?"

     Louis couldn't help letting out a bark of laughter when, not even a full second after neutralizing the situation, Liam has fixed Niall with a disappointed glare and begun a lecture.

Niall, in all his now naked glory, stood there before shrugging and pouting at the ground dejectedly, unable to look at the welts forming, and dissolving on Liam's skin without bursting into guilt ridden tears. Louis would know, it's happened before... numerous times.

    "To not to," was the barely incoherent mumbled response.

 By this point, Louis would have collected Niall into a cuddle, unable to fathom an upset Niall. Liam was slightly stronger. 

   _Only in serious situations, otherwise Liam is just as gullible to loving Niall more than himself, just like the rest of the worldly population. Aliens would probably even spare Niall. Make him their king before wiping the rest of us out. Lucky bastard._

 Liam had already begun the healing process during his lecture to Niall on  **why** he's not allowed to cook, or be near open flames ever again (well, until he has more control over himself). Louis rolled his eyes. He had heard it plenty enough that he could, and on more than one occasion, recited Liam's lengthy lecture in his sleep... Louis quickly dropped that thought, he didn't like reminiscing over nightmares.

  Liam let out a final, disappointed sigh and dismissed Niall with a, " You're done, get dressed."

  Liam then glanced over at Louis. Louis knew Liam knew that Louis felt guilty for not being able to help. Liam took a step forward, planning on comforting Louis, but Louis quickly shook his head and trudged back into the living room.

_There's no sense in being upset over something you can't control._ Louis tried desperately to believe this, to let himself off easy, but Louis wouldn't be Louis if he didn't like being in control. Liam knew this. Liam understood this.

 Louis took his earlier seat on the couch, found a puncture wound within the wall, one undoubtedly caused by him, and stared.

 When Simon had first put the boys together, Louis and Liam did not get on. Any time they spoke within the same vicinity of each other, there'd be a clash.  _We were just too different._ Liam, at the tinder age of 16 had taken everything way too serious, had wanted everyone to take him seriously while Louis, at the ripe age of 18 was so caught up in wanting to stay young forever that he  _may or may not have_ kept up a immature comedic streak. _A dramatic flare, if you will._  

  Now, at 21 and 22, Liam and Louis had bonded over the desire to prove themselves, if just to themselves, that they weren't a waste; something Niall and Zayn weren't as competitive about. That, along with a dash of corruption made it possible for them to be where they're at with their relationship now; they got along swimmingly. Best friend material, even. 

    "Someone should probably wake Zayn up. Simon called before Niall redecorated the kitchen, he wants us at his office." Louis huffed in annoyance, 

 "I hate waking Zayn up," he complained, not loud enough for Liam to overhear, Liam seemed to be in a lecturing mood, as he is most days and would probably lecture him about being a 'responsible friend' and Louis would rather not sit through that,  _not again._ Louis wouldn't even wish Liam's lectures on his worst enemies. Nobody deserved that.

   Liam had started the short trek to his room to, presumably, to get dressed (hopefully shower so he doesn't smell like a chimney sweep) when he abruptly turned back around and pointed to the t.v.

   _So close!_

_"_ What happened to the t.v.?" Louis couldn't decide if this was the noise a child being told Santa wasn't real for the first time would make, or a kicked puppy... _Either way, still quite pathetic._

 Louis shrugged.

 "Niall, probably. T'was like this before I got here," It was a low blow, Louis knew, but Liam would already be feeling guilty for yelling at Niall earlier and would let him off easy, Liam would feel no such pretense for yelling at Louis.

  Liam huffed, this one more in mourning, before finally leaving the room. 

     Louis let out a sigh of relief.

_When in doubt, the answer is always Niall._


	3. I Believe I Can Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a slow build; On the bright side, Harry comes in next chapter. The girls will be coming in soon as well. Don't forget to toss me a metaphorical bone and vote for a potential side pairing. Also let me know if you like it. You're popping my narrative-writing-cherry so be gentle; The first time can be hard on a virgin.

 

 

   Louis had never been very fond of Simon's office; rumor was that Simon could read minds, some even believed he had the potential to control people. Either way, Louis didn't like it.

              _It makes sense, though._

  Most humans thought Simon to be a cruel, heartless, dangerous mutant. To be fair, many mutants feared the wrath of Simon as well.

As Louis sat in Simon's simple, almost homey office, Louis couldn't help but scoff at the thought of anyone actually fearing Simon. 

  _He's just a big teddy bear. A big, hairy chested teddy bear who knows how to put on a good show._

 Louis glanced to his left, where Niall sat, on the edge of his seat, alternating between "sneaking" glances at a bowel of nuts on Simon's desk and the man himself, silently waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

 On Louis' right sat Liam and Zayn; Zayn had already slumped down into his chair, dozing off with his head on Liam's shoulder. Liam on the other hand, held himself in a rigid posture, focusing intently on Simon as if the man held all the answers to the world's problems.

    _I'm surprised he's not taking notes,_ Louis wouldn't have put it past him, Liam used to.  _Different times._

  Louis would've felt guilty about zoning out on Simon but Liam would no doubt take it upon himself to fill them all in later, and who would Louis be if her deprived Liam of that? 

   _Some things would never change._

Simon gave Niall a curt nod, who took this as a surrender of the nuts and took no time to waste before chowing down.

   "Now boys, there is a reason I called you all in here," All eyes were on Simon now, well, after Liam carefully nudged Zayn awake, just because Liam happened to be the most paternal between the four of them, doesn't mean even his softest of touches don't pack a punch.

  Zayn, in all his God-like glory, sat straighter, shooting a soft glare towards Liam in warning, though from Zayn, it was more of a pout. Zayn was the master of pouts. Liam cowered slightly. Even a man who could smash Zayn's head in with a pat to the cheek was afraid of a newly awoken Zayn. 

                  _Oh, the irony._

_"_...I've had an idea and I believe you're the perfect team for the job," 

         _This is new_

"we've finally located where the humans have been working on a cure,  **the cure.**  A team had been deployed to retrieve it..." Simon paused, giving this bit of news time to sink in, "...You boys are to be taken to a safe house outside of London, somewhere safe, where you can guard the cure..." 

   " 'Ow 'on'?" Niall cut in, mouth stuffed full capacity with peanuts. 

 Simon hardly gave a look of disgust when a piece flew out, nor when Niall bent down to retrieve it.

  "... Just until we can talk the humans out of proclaiming war on mutants. Hopefully without their only true weapon against us, they'll be more willing to see past their own superficial tendencies and be open to negotiation."

   Humans, well the humans that hadn't been mutated by the phenomenon 15 years ago, had come to fear those who had. Some wanted to study mutants, others wanted to completely annihilate them out of existence, but mostly, they just wanted to rid mutants of their "superior status." The humans in charge, much like Louis himself, did not like not being in control; apparently mutants are too rebellious and the humans, unlike Louis, had power over the people.

  "Why us?" Zayn piped up; a shock in its own. Zayn was a bit shy to anyone outside their tight knit group, _'Shuddup, I don't see the point in humoring those idiots, I have you guys, I don't need anymore friends. I don't need to prove them anything either."_

Simply put; for Zayn to speak up Zayn must have found something important. Louis could understand why Zayn would be quick to question Simon. 

   While Louis had Simon to thank for, well everything; Simon had brought Louis together with the three boys sat next to him, had formed a band of brothers with these boys. Simon had believed in them; but Louis must have heard wrong, Zayn must have realized Simon's mistake as well. _There's just no way Simon would trust the band of misfits with such an important mission._ It was bad enough that humans thought he and the other boys were something they definitely weren't ,  easily believing every line of gossip printed against their kind. Never giving them a chance to prove themselves, while the rest of the mutant community treat the boys, and others similar to them, as though they were inferior, all because they never had proper control of their powers.

       _No. Not powers. This is definitely a curse._

 It was curious as to why four misfits who can't even control their own powers were in charge of protecting something so important.

   _Something that could start a war, no less._

   Simon sat straighter, both hands on his desk, making himself look larger, more powerful. He gave the boys his best, 'I'm the boss' glower that seemed to be hitting each boy directly and all at once. 

  "I believe in you boys. You have all come so far, and have even further to go. This is your chance to prove yourselves."

 Simon then stood from his seat. Had this not been a serious conversation taking place, Louis might have laughed and made some snarky comment on the amount of cleavage Simon was currently broadcasting to the world.

      Niall let out a nervous chuckle anyway. 

 "I'll give you boys some time to think this over, I know how big of a decision this is." 

   As Simon slowly strutted towards the door...

     _Yes. Simon struts..._

 The four boys shared looks between each other. 

 After four years together, the use of words was not necessary to acknowledge they needed to do something. Something **BIG**. Something that would prove to  **everyone** they were good enough.  **Strong enough.**

The rest of the boys locked their gaze onto Louis, silently nominating him to do the honors. Louis gave out a quite sigh,

   "We'll do it." Louis slightly cringed at how high his voice sounded just then. Louis' voice was naturally higher than the average man's, but this was just embarrassing.

 Simon turned slightly, hand now on the door, 

 "This is a big decision, are you sure you don't want..." 

  Simon was cut off by Niall, mouth surprisingly void of half chewed food,  _pigs must be flying somewhere._

              "When do we move in?"

 


End file.
